Tema:La educación valórica-conductual del ingeniero de software
|' ' __TOC__ Ingeniería de software La ingeniería de software es la aplicación de un enfoque sistemático, disciplinado y cuantificable al desarrollo, operación y mantenimiento de software, y el estudio de estos enfoques, es decir, el estudio de las aplicaciones de la ingeniería al software. Integra matemáticas, ciencias de la computación y prácticas cuyos orígenes se encuentran en la ingeniería.La creación del software es un proceso intrínsecamente creativo y la ingeniería del software trata de sistematizar este proceso con el fin de acotar el riesgo de fracaso en la consecución del objetivo, por medio de diversas técnicas que se han demostrado adecuadas sobre la base de la experiencia previa.La ingeniería de software se puede considerar como la ingeniería aplicada al software, esto es, por medios sistematizados y con herramientas preestablecidas, la aplicación de ellos de la manera más eficiente para la obtención de resultados óptimos; objetivos que siempre busca la ingeniería. No es sólo de la resolución de problemas, sino más bien teniendo en cuenta las diferentes soluciones, elegir la más apropiada.La producción de software utiliza criterios y normas de la ingeniería de software, lo que permite transformarlo en un producto industrial usando bases de la ingeniería como métodos, técnicas y herramientas para desarrollar un producto innovador regido por metodologías y las buenas prácticas. Dicho producto es un medio que interviene en las funciones de sus usuarios para obtener un proceso productivo más eficaz y eficiente; hoy en día las empresas no podrían funcionar sin software por que este es un producto de uso masivo; por lo cual, el nivel de una empresa está determinado por la calidad de su infraestructura tecnológica y los productos desarrollados o adquiridos de acuerdo a sus necesidades. La educación en un ingeniero de software La creciente importancia que ha tomado el software en la vida diaria hace que exista una fuerte y creciente demanda mundial de ingenieros de software calificados que ayuden a producir software de calidad en plazo y dentro del presupuesto.La ingeniería de software es una disciplina relativamente nueva, pero que ha madurado muy rápidamente. Educación en Ingeniería de Software La educación es un pilar fundamental para cualquier profesión. Es difícil concebir una profesión madura sin contar con una educación madura en el área debido a que sin una educación de este tipo, es imposible concebir profesionales altamente capacitados. El término ingeniería de software se acuña en 1968, la primera maestría en ingeniería de software es de 1979 y la primera carrera de pregrado es de 1987. Es decir, la educación en el área y el área en sí misma son extremadamente nuevas. Sin embargo, como se muestra en este capítulo, los últimos 20 años presentan grandes cambios en lo referente a la educación en IS. Es a través de una retroalimentación entre las necesidades de la industria y las organizaciones, las propuestas educativas de la academia y las propuestas y necesidades de las sociedades profesionales que se construye y avanza la educación en una disciplina. Conocer cuál es el estado actual de la educación en ingeniería de software es imprescindible para pensar sobre el estado actual de esta profesión. La educación valórica de un ingeniero Comportamiento y actitud El comportamiento humano es el conjunto de actos exhibidos por el ser humano y está determinado por absolutamente todo el entorno en que se vive; tiene influencias más sociales. El comportamiento humano desde los inicios de su historia se ha tratado de estudiar y comprender, esto para tratar de aprovechar sus características en el desarrollo de actividades o mejorarlo para permitirle al mismo vivir de una mejor manera, ya sea observando sus fortalezas, mejorando esos aspectos y tratar de disminuir las debilidades aumentando la atención en los puntos en los que generalmente el ser humano suele fallar. La actitud es el comportamiento que emplea un individuo para hacer las labores. En este sentido, se puede decir que es su forma de ser o el comportamiento de actuar también puede considerarse como cierta forma de carácter, por tanto, secundario, frente a la motivación biológica, de tipo primario que impulsa y orienta la acción hacia determinados objetivos y metas. La actitud es el comportamiento que emplea un individuo para hacer las labores. En este sentido, se puede decir que es su forma de ser o el comportamiento de actuar también puede considerarse como cierta forma de carácter, por tanto, secundario, frente a la motivación biológica, de tipo primario que impulsa y orienta la acción hacia determinados objetivos y metas. Código de ética en un ingeniero de software Los ordenadores poseen hoy día una función central cada vez mayor en el comercio, industria, administración, medicina, educación, entretenimiento, relaciones sociales y vida diaria. Son ingenieros de software quienes contribuyen, mediante participación directa o enseñanza, al análisis, especificación, diseño, desarrollo, certificación, mantenimiento y pruebas de sistemas software. Debido a su posición en el desarrollo de sistemas software, los ingenieros del software tienen suficientes oportunidades para causar beneficio o generar daño, para permitir a otros causar beneficio o generar daño, o para influenciar a otros a causar beneficio o generar daño. Para garantizar, en la medida de lo posible, que sus esfuerzos se utilizarán para hacer el bien, los ingenieros de software deben obligarse a hacer de la ingeniería del software una profesión respetada y beneficiosa. De acuerdo con tal cometido, los ingenieros de software debieran adherirse al siguiente Código de Ética y Práctica Profesional. Los ingenieros de software debieran obligarse a hacer del análisis, especificación, diseño, desarrollo, pruebas y mantenimiento del software una profesión respetada y beneficiosa. En concordancia con la obligación con el bienestar, salud y seguridad de la sociedad, los ingenieros del software debieran adherirse a los Ocho Principios siguientes: '-Sociedad:' Los ingenierios de software actuarán de manera coherente con el interés social. '-Cliente y Empresario:' los ingenieros de software actuarán de manera que produzca el mejor resultado para cliente y empresario, y de manera coherente con el interés social. '-Producto:' los ingenieros de software garantizarán que sus productos y las modificaciones correspondientes cumplen los mayores estándares profesionales posibles. '-Valoración:' los ingenieros de software mantendrán la integridad e independencia en sus valoraciones profesionales. '-Gestión:' los líderes y gestores de ingeniería de software suscribirán y promoverán un enfoque ético en la gestión del desarrollo y mantenimiento del software. '-Profesión:' los ingenieros de software avanzarán en la integridad y reputación de la profesión, de manerar consistente con el interés social. '-Compañeros:' los ingenieros del software serán justos y apoyarán a sus compañeros. '-Personal:' los ingenieros del software participarán en el aprendizaje continuo referente a la práctica de su profesión y promoverán un enfoque ético en la práctica de la profesión. Vea también * Anexo:Filosofías del desarrollo de software * Ingeniería de sistemas * Ingeniería informática * Gestión de la configuración * Proceso para el desarrollo de software * Mantenimiento de software * Fragilidad del software Notas ACM (2007). "Computing Degrees & Careers". ACM. Retrieved 2010-11-23. Laplante, Phillip (2007). What Every Engineer Should Know about Software Engineering. Boca Raton: CRC. ISBN 978-0-8493-7228-5. Retrieved 2011-01-21. Systems and software engineering - Vocabulary, ISO/IEC/IEEE std 24765:2010(E), 2010. IEEE Standard Glossary of Software Engineering Terminology, IEEE std 610.12-1990, 1990. Referencias National Research Council; Division on Engineering and Physical Sciences; Energy Engineering Board; Commission on Engineering and Technical Systems; Committee on Electricity in Economic Growth (1986). Electricity in Economic Growth. Washington, DC: National Academies Press. pp. 16, 40. ISBN 0-309-03677-1. Liddell, Henry George; Scott, Robert (1980). A Greek-English Lexicon (Abridged Edition). United Kingdom: Oxford University Press. ISBN 0-19-910207-Crabb, George (1823). Universal Technological Dictionary, or Familiar Explanation of the Terms Used in All Arts and Sciences. London: Baldwin, Cradock, and Joy. p. 524 – via Internet Archive. Mannix, Loretta H.; Stratton, Julius Adams (2005). Mind and Hand: The Birth of MIT. Cambridge: MIT Press. pp. 190–92. ISBN 0262195240. "Technik Comes to America: Changing Meanings of Technology Before 1930". Technology and Culture. 47. "Technology and State Government". American Sociological Review. 2. doi:10.2307/2084365. MacKenzie, Donald A.; Wajcman, Judy (1999). "Introductory Essay". The Social Shaping of Technology (2nd ed.). Buckingham: Open University Press. ISBN 0-335-19913-5. Bibliografía Ingeniería de software (sexta edición), Ian Sommerville. Addison Wesley. Sitio en inglés Pressman, Roger S.: Ingeniería del software: un enfoque práctico (información en inglés). McGraw Hill Higher Education, sexta edición, pág. 50-51. Actividad reciente Colabora con este wiki Para escribir un artículo, ingresa el título en la caja de abajo. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Crear un nuevo artículo ¿No estás seguro por dónde comenzar? * Revisa Ayuda:Comenzando este wiki para conocer algunos consejos * Si eres un novato respecto a los wikis, revisa Ayuda:Empezando __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoría:Navegación